Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino
Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino was a Senior Concept Artist at Riot Games Inc. http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=39692018#post39692087 Profile He draws pictures and plays video games for a living. IronStylus is has an almost cult-like following, dubbed the Iron Solari. He also enjoys noodles and is often baited into threads with Leona, who they based off their wife who they themselves have described as "beautiful and extremely tall",http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=39691803#post39691999 and parrots. (They own several.) He continuously gives information about champions of Mount Targon, as he has had a signicant deal of interaction with them. Of the art team, he is the only one who was actually active on the forums, as well as continuously involved in champion designing. IronStylus interested in new skin ideas Continuing his stay on the boards, IronStylus has created a thread for summoner's to share their very favorite skin ideas on the forums! "Yup! I know there's a lot of individual threads with suggestions. However.. I'm looking to doodle some skins in my spare time. I know there's a TON of great community concepts out there. Some are serious, some are silly. I'm interested in what's floating around. Got any suggestions? I know there's individual threads, but sometimes it's hard to skim through them all D: TO CLARIFY! Ideas floated have no guarantee of actually happening. I'm just overall curious to see what shows up in this thread and what rises to the top, as well as maybe messing around with some ideas on my spare time. Some pro-tips: * While trolly ideas are great, but think of things that would really appeal to a wide variety of players. "Cool" is a subjective term, but ideate on things that would feel great on existing characters and would really add something special and appealing. * Think globally! That's an important aspect of skin development. While NA is where a lot of us on these forums live, we want to show love to the entire world! How cool were the Warring * Kingdom skins? Wasn't River Spirit Nami gorgeous? Those are ideas inspired from cultures from around the world. If you are thinking of ideas that are more NA/EU derived, think of things that still appeal to the rest of the planet. Pool party skins are great examples. Everyone loves a pool party! * Preserve the character. While Eternum Lux might be a neat looking idea, does that fit Lux's personality or core character? Is it complementary or does it distract? Additionally, preserve the characters graphic reads. You probably don't want to change the size of Draven's blades too much, or make Jarvan's lance really skinny. You probably don't want to give a character that doesn't have a helmet something that blocks the face too much. Anyways, give it some thought! I'd love to see what the cream of the crop ideas of the community are! And as always..." Contributions * Concept art: ** (Classic) ** (Initial-CeeCee) ** (Classic, Lunar Goddess) ** (Classic, Classic VU) ** (Steel Legion) ** (Classic) ** (Classic, Iron Solari, Pool Party, PROJECT) ** (Steel Legion) ** (Classic VU) ** (Classic) ** (Classic, Classic VU) ** (Classic) ** (Classic VU) ** (Classic) ** (Visual Update) http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=47887976#47887976 ** (Classic VU, Traditional) ** (Classic) ** (Classic) ** (Classic) Media Videos= Links * Twitter * DeviantART * Tumblr * Imgur Album * Art Station References Category:Riot Games staff de:IronStylus